beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
NeoRay NN:D
This bey was forged from molnir's anvil. FaceBolt:Neo Ray This Face depicts NeoRayThe lost king.This face has somr resemblance to Variares,Being it has the head of a warrior.Here are the differences:(Instead of a eagle there is a falcon on shield) and (The swords are more smooth).NeoRay's face is silver while his eyes are blazing black Red Fire Mode:'The face flashes red and the face starts to ignite on fire. '''Blue Tsunami Mode:'The face flashes blue and water starts to surround to face. 'Green Whirlwind Mode:'The face flashes green and wind starts to cover NeoNidas. 'Solar Mode:'This mode unleashes the power of the sun 'Lunar Mode:'This mode unleashes the power of the moon 4D Metal Wheel:NeoRay Like Variares it is one solid wheel.like variares has a triangular shape.This wheel has 6 swords that arch into shape of the trinagle.Each arch has a shield that is molded into the wheel,like the orginal pop out and attack.This wheel is also L/R/.Placed in the center of each arch are shields that have falcons on engraved into the sheilds,the falcons are also lined with small diamonds that help fend of attack.The arches on the wheel can also be moved in diferent directions. Omega Mode:all 6 arches are in place Alpha Mode:One arch is is coming out to attack the opposing beyblade Delta:All six arches/swords are down to defend against attacks. 4D Performance Tip: D:D (Delta Drive) Delta Drive (D:D) is of a round shape with a translucent black color and with a height comparable to 145WD. It is an interchangeable 4D Bottom unique to Variares. It can change between three different Performance Tips, which will change how it will perform: "Flat" for Attack, "Wide Ball" for Defense, and "Sharp" for Stamina. Each Tip can simply be changed by pulling the Tip until it lightly clicks, then scrolling to your preferred Tip and pushing it back in place. These Tips sometimes wobble during battle and thus, reduces Stamina. The '''S '''Tip has bad stability and balance due to D:D's height, which therefore does not have many uses, while '''F '''does not do better; its low grip, and small diameter makes it relatively useless. While Wide Ball of D:D looks like a completely different mold of '''WB, it performs relatively the same as its predecessor. Overall, D:D is a mediocre 4D Bottom due to its Tips; Sharp, Flat, and Wide Ball all being outclassed by Tips such as Bearing Drive, Right Rubber Flat, and Rubber Spike, respectively. However, D:D's performance can be boosted when paired with Variares' Wheel. In WB mode, it can hold its ground against Attack-Types while knocking the opposing beys out of the stadium, while in F mode, it increases Variares' attack ability and supporting its powerful smash attack. In S mode, it is useful facing Stamina Beys such as Burn Fireblaze since Variares can touch it and and knock it out with its attack power. Sadly, Phantom Orion B:D is rarely defeated by the '''S '''mode due to the bey not slamming into him. The attack is the strongest feature in D:D. Abilities Special Moves Write the second section of your page here.